


The Spider's Kiss

by InerrantErotica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Double Penetration, French Kissing, Futanari, Gangbang, Impregnation, Kissing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: After a routine mission, Tracer returns to the newly reformed Overwatch HQ to find things have gone very very wrong... all the women have been subjected to the most humiliating of punishment, their bodies free use for Talon to do as they please.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 28





	The Spider's Kiss

The sounds of chaos- an alarm blaring through the hallways, red flashing lights, gunfire and explosions. Every three seconds, a flash of blue darted down the corridors of Overwatch HQ. Tracer pushed her chronal accelerator to the limit, sprinting full speed past burning rooms and locked doors.

She had received an SOS over the radio that her comrades were making their stand at the main hanger. Thankfully, it seemed as if the staff had already been evacuated, clearing the facility of any civilian non-combatants.

Lena Oxton blinked through a door into the hanger, her pulse pistols at the ready. Her eyes went wide beneath the orange tint of her goggles. What lay before her was less of a battle and more of an orgy.

D.Va’s M.E.K.A. was completely inert, the pink machine awkwardly limp on its side. The cockpit’s display showed blinking Los Muertos skulls, tauntingly proclaiming the mech’s inadequacy. Bent over atop her M.E.K.A. was the pilot herself. Her suit torn in all the right places, D.Va clung to the dorsal fins of the machine as a mostly nude Sombra held onto her hips and slammed her cock into the girl’s ass. The hacker’s heavy dark balls swung and slapped against the girl’s pink pussy. Just a few seconds later, Sombra let out a moan and a chuckle, throwing her head up in delight as she began to drain her balls into D.Va’s tight little pussy.

Tracer’s gaze went over to the ramp of a Talon dropship. There Moira sat with her legs wide, a blonde woman bobbing her head between her thighs. It was the doctor! Angela! The Talon agent wrapped her long spindly fingers around Mercy’s ‘halo’, using it to make the doctor facefuck herself. The blonde’s tabard had been pulled up over her waist, revealing her ass in its full glory within those bronzed tights. It almost looked… wet between the thighs. The texture glistened from a light fixture hanging from the hangar ceiling.

Even Mei was being gangbanged by Talon assassins not far away. One of them held her in a full nelson headlock, with the aggressor’s curled arms beneath the girl’s pits and their fingers interlocked on the back of Mei’s head, leaving the climatologist’s arms helpless in the air. Mei-Ling Zhou’s tongue lolled limply out of her mouth as she got double-stuffed, fucked in both her holes. In and out they went, like alternating jackhammers pummeling her front and rear entrances. Lena couldn’t believe it…

Everywhere Tracer looked, she found more and more lurid displays of her comrades being… conquered. Completely and utterly dominated. Brigitte was on the floor, her eyes glazed over… along with much of her face- glazed in a bath of hot cum. A Talon sniper had a wild tongue-out grin on her face as she jerked herself off with a fistful of the shieldmaiden’s auburn hair. Lena watched a thick white load shoot all over one side of the Swede’s face. Brigitte even seemed to stick her tongue out, weakly hoping to catch some to taste. Surely Tracer was imagining that last detail. There was no way the shieldmaiden would be reduced to such debauchery.

She tried to look away, only to see Echo and a Null Sector Puller floating in mid-air. “Aiyoh!” The chameleon said, running her hands up over her smooth headplate, “This is… so shiok! Unh~” She bounced atop the omnic’s shiny chrome cock, heedless of the deadly bladed tendrils suspended over her from out the back of the Puller’s head. Had her A.I. somehow been corrupted? The Puller hung onto a railing from a nearby catwalk, almost casual in her demeanor.

Then Tracer looked back to the other women… they were all hardly resisting at all. Like they had fallen under some kind of spell. She spied Pharah and Sojourn together, kneeling on the floor with their heads close together, surrounded by a gang of Talon agents. Their tongues were out like a pair of… pornstars or something. Lena couldn’t tear her eyes away, staring in awe and silence as they were sprayed and hosed down in a deluge of sticky white. Streak after streak heaping onto their pleasured faces, white draped across brown, thick and gooey sliding down their features and dribbling into the crevasse where their cheeks met. Their tongues flicked and swished with the mess pooling into her mouths.

She was so enthralled with the sight that she didn’t even hear the particular sound of metal wire zipping and straining ever closer to her. Widowmaker appeared beside her, grappling hook retracting into her wrist.

The woman, in purple and black, with sinister yellow eyes and a slim physique, seemed to tower over Tracer. She held her rifle loose, one hand on the grip as the barrel nearly grazed the floor. The assassin was, as always, alluringly dressed- her pale blue flesh exquisitely on display. She grinned and tilted her head curiously to the side. It seemed like she had caught the girl off-guard...

Tracer’s eyes darted towards the woman, gasping just as a needle slipped into the side of her slender throat. She blinked away, holding her neck. Widowmaker was holding a half-filled syringe full of a strange liquid, its tip dripping with the mysterious substance.

She immediately felt… fuzzy. Rewinding would put her just back in the spider’s trap… and more than fear, Tracer felt confusion. What were her comrades doing down there? What did that woman just inject her with!? She felt so hot in the head, like a warm fog had suddenly come over her.

“Unnnhhh…” Tracer leaned against the wall, dropping her pulse pistols to the metal floor and holding her head, “What did you-”

“Awh, ma cherie...” The sniper sneered, “Did that sting?”

Lena shook her head… and then when she opened her eyes once more, Widowmaker saw her irises had turned into a vibrant purple. Suddenly overcome, Tracer stumbled forward, collapsing into the Frenchwoman’s arms.

She was relieved to have fallen into such an embrace, yet disturbed when she realized that it belonged to her mortal enemy. The speedster scrambled to her feet but Widowmaker held onto her wrist, preventing any escape.

“Not so fast.” The spider sneered.

Tracer was powerless to resist, practically dangling limp in the assassin’s grip. She sank to her knees on the cold iron grating, hung by the wrist and utterly intoxicated. The moans of her comrades reverberated through her awareness, a backdrop to her own growing desire.

Widowmaker pulled up her other arm and slapped shut a pair of handcuffs over her wrists. Dazed as she was, Tracer couldn’t hear the straining of latex, or the unzipping of a suit- only the incessant exhortations of pleasure could be heard.

She felt something heavy and warm fall upon her head. When she stirred, it fell and slapped her cheek with a heavy ‘thwump’. 

Tracer opened her eyes and looked up to see Widowmaker wielding her cock like some kind of mace.

Amelie narrowed her eyes and laughed, “Ah, you look much better down there…”

“Nnnnhhhh…” Lena shook her head, the large purple-tinted member brushing across her lips. A bit of precum smeared across the speedster’s soft skin. She pulled her head away, best as she could, “G-get away from me!”

“Still some fight in you, je vois...” Widowmaker stood, pulling Tracer up with her and setting the shorter woman down on her feet. The speedster immediately tried to get away, turning on her heels.

Widowmaker grabbed a harness on her back and whirled her around, smashing her chest-first into the wall and forcing a breathless, “Guaahh!” out from her lips.

No harm was done to her physically, but when she looked down, Tracer saw her chronal accelerator appearing to be malfunctioning, the light pulsing and fizzing with futility. She was still in this dimension at least... but she couldn’t escape out from the handcuffs either.

“I’ll never give up to you…” The girl said through grit teeth, holding onto the wall for support as her knees buckled.

“Mmm, but I like that~'' The assassin cooed, “Not like some of your comrades. They all surrendered too easy for me to really savor it.”

Tracer looked down into the hangar below, watching Mei nurse a cock to orgasm between her breasts, smiling with red cheeks as it covered her face. She saw D.Va scooping cum out from her pussy and into her mouth, Mercy rubbing it into her pores while Echo put on the most shameful face...

“Mmhmhm~” Widowmaker chuckled, “See how much they enjoy themselves, girl? Wouldn’t you like to know how they feel?”

“I don’t believe you!” The british speedster shouted, narrowing her purple-tinted eyes at the older woman. She was blushing, her heart racing and her body filled with such a strange warmth yet still… she had the strength to fight back!

“They’d... nevuh!” She protested, struggling against her restraints as she stood up, “You’re… using some kind of holograms or sumthin’! It’s all a lie!”

Widowmaker let out a haughty laugh, “Non non, no games, no tricks, ma cherie… What you see is the truth. After all, what better way to neutralize Overwatch than to turn you all into… mm, what’s the word? Bitches to be bred? ...Oh, was that too crass?”

Tracer grit her teeth and shot a hateful glare back at the assassin.

“Such an ugly way of putting it.” Widowmaker closed her golden eyes, “They say motherhood is a beautiful thing…”

The speedster looked away in disgust… a total rejection of everything she heard and saw. Then she was pushed against the wall, her womanhood groped. Widowmaker felt her up on the outside of her suit, fingers rubbing against her pussy through the skintight fabric.

“Ngh!?” She shot a hateful glare through her orange goggles at the woman, “S-stop it! You won’t fool me..”

“Ohhh, but you’re only fooling yourself. See how wet you are?” Widowmaker cooed with satisfaction, “Was it the feeling of my cock on your lips? ….or the thought of being bred like a bitch in heat? Ohoho, you’ve already seen it for yourself, ma cherie.”

The assassin tilted her head by the chin, forcing her to look. Brigitte was riding dick like a bucking bronco, her tits bouncing and on her face the most wonderful expression of… love. It looked like love. Head over heels love for cock and cum. Sojourn was eating out Pharah, lapping up God knows how many loads of hot white sperm, now getting all over her own lips and chin.

Tracer longed to feel what they were feeling… her body ached in wanton need, her pussy quaking with a desire to be filled and fucked... No, that wasn’t her. She wouldn’t end up like them- it was still nothing more than some kind of elaborate trick!  
“D-do your worst, ya dirty slag!” The speedster challenged.

A sudden rip! Widowmaker tore a hole in her tights, exposing her pink little pussy and the tiny tuft of brown hair over it. The assassin slid a finger inside, wasting no time teasing and probing the girl. She was indeed very wet and very ready, her body betraying her mind.

Tracer shook her head, and Widowmaker forced their lips together. The girl still chafed against her handcuffs, squirming even as the assassin kissed her lips and fingerfucked her pussy.

The older woman’s fingers were already wet to the knuckle, Lena’s inner walls squeezing on her from the mere touch. Widowmaker went deeper, curling her finger inside until she felt the girl clench even harder.

She pulled away, “So tight and slippery, ma cherie… Mm, you almost pushed me out of you completely, ah?”

The speedster grit her teeth and furrowed her brow in defiance. She still had some fight left in her, even if her body was rapidly succumbing to the drug’s effects.

Widowmaker pulled her finger out, sending a shudder through Tracer’s whole body. She examined the wetness on her hand with a satisfied sneer. Then she brusquely pushed Tracer’s shoulder against the wall and pulled the speedster’s leg up by the thigh, exposing her dripping wet pussy.

Lena’s resistance was beginning to falter, her fingers balled into fists under the handcuffs but her mouth agape, desperate to meet another. How she missed the widow’s kiss and longed to touch and be touched by this woman- her mortal enemy…. Her womanhood quivered with the need to be filled.

Widowmaker teased it, holding Tracer by the back of the knee as she pulled out her cock, hard and throbbing and engorged with all of her pent up lust and desire. The head, firm and smooth, prodded Lena’s lower lips. Amelie so enjoyed savoring the moment…

Then, in one smooth and swift motion, she drove her hips forward- propelling her shaft deep into the girl’s sex, hard veins pulsing against her inner walls as her very tip kissed the girl’s cervix.

“Unnnnghhh.” Tracer’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue falling limp out over her chin, “It’s… it’s-”

“What is it, ma cherie?” Widowmaker whispered, “Dis-moi.”

“....Good.” the girl whimpered.

The assassin leaned forward, craning her neck out with her mouth open to meet with the speedster’s own wanton lips. Tracer yielded to the older woman’s tongue, surrendering as it swirled and waved around in her mouth, tongues dancing amid her moans and mewls.

Then, as she french kissed the girl, Widowmaker drew her hips back- her long blue member freshly coated in a woman’s pleasure. A moment later and she crashed their bodies together once more, making Tracer’s whole body rock as her balls swung and slapped at her clit.

She wiggled her hips, noting just how damn tight the girl was- all wrapped around her cock like this. Amelie could feel every one of her lover’s heartbeats in the way her pussy clenched on her.

Widowmaker drew backwards again, Tracer’s pussy squeezing shut as it was emptied. ‘All the better.’ the assassin thought, relishing in the fact that the girl was making herself even tighter for her. Everything she did to resist was just making it more enjoyable for them both, the foolish girl…

“Ommph.” The woman closed her eyes as she thrust into her, savoring with delight the girl’s resistance. Her pussy yielded to her, Widowmaker’s cock pushing apart her inner walls with an explosion of wetness. Tracer’s juices were slathered all over her thighs, every collision of their bodies imparting some moistness onto Widowmaker’s own cool skin.

All the while she swirled her tongue around in the girl’s mouth, kissing her through all those desperate and needy little mewls. She could feel a tightness in her balls, a mounting surge of orgasmic pleasure rising up from her nethers and coursing its way to the very tip of her cock.

She pulled her tongue out of the younger woman’s mouth just long enough to tease her, “Do you feel it, ma cherie? Ma queue… it’s going to cum deep inside of you, girl- put a little bebe in your womb, ah?~”

“Y-yeah~” was all Lena Oxton could mutter in reply, “D-do it… ya… slag.”

The assassin laughed again at her petulence… and then grabbed her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss, forcing her will upon the hapless girl. Their moans grew louder and louder, rivalling even the sounds of wet slapping- of a cock slamming into a pussy. Tracer’s tight walls were squeezing juices all over their legs and out onto the floor- the older woman almost slipped in her high heels over the mess.

Lena succumbed to her pleasures first, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she started to cum. She was like a vice grip on Widowmaker’s cock, squeezing on her, practically milking her. The physical sensation was one thing- the tightness and wetness and heat… but it was the girl’s submission that drove her over the edge. The gratification of conquest.

With a predatory growl, Amelie thrust her hips forward as deep as they could and began to empty her heavy balls into the girl’s womb. Thick spurts of cum forced their way down her length, pleasure from within and without. Shots of that warm wet spunk filled the speedster’s womb, pushing out a slimy mixture of their cum with every thrust. It dribbled down to her balls, strings of the stuff hanging off her swaying balls.

They moaned in unison, the conqueror and the conquered cumming together. Tracer went limp first, mashed against the wall by her lover’s insistent rutting. The assassin kept going, intent on pouring every last drop out into the girl. Now the girl’s moans joined just one of many ringing out through the hanger, the voice of just another used up Overwatch slut.

When at last she was spent, the older woman let Tracer’s leg fall loose and watched as she fell to her knees. Her cock, slathered in white, dripped to the floor by the girl’s head. She stroked the speedster’s hair, her cockhead just barely brushing up against Lena’s lips, “Ahh… that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Mmmmmore, luv...” Tracer slurred in response. Her eyes, glazed over and tinted pink and purple, already betrayed how completely she had been dominated, “Gimme more..”


End file.
